


Guilt

by CecileGeorge



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Azula - Freeform, Book - Freeform, F/M, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2018, Katara - Freeform, Love, Minor Aang/Katara, One-sided Aang/Katara (Avatar), Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Romance, Scar, aang - Freeform, romatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileGeorge/pseuds/CecileGeorge
Summary: A Kataang Fanfiction i wrote myself, nothing too special just a short story nothing too gory. Anyways hope you enjoy :)





	Guilt

It has been 3 months since Katara and Aang got married. The exhausted Avatar was sleeping on his stomach his face rested on the pillow faces the woman he loved next to him, who was reading a book she really liked and was deep in thoughtful reading. It was a full moon and the moonlight came through their bedroom window almost lighting up the whole place.  
After a few minutes Katara heard a quiet moan which startled her. She was so engaged and focused on reading that she forgot about her surroundings. She looked to her side and a smile appeared on her face, ‘Aww, he’s sleeping’ she thought to herself. He seemed to be in a calm sleep and she didn’t want to disturb him, so she went back to her reading.  
As Katara tried to adjust the way she was sitting her eyes fell on the scar on Aang’s back from when Azula hit him with lightening a few years back. She couldn’t concentrate on her book since then, it bothered her. She felt guilty about what had happened to him and didn’t know what to do. She knew that she did help him by saving him life with the spirit water from the oasis at the north pole, but what if she didn’t have the spirit water… she felt saddened by the fact that she let it happen, she could’ve stopped Azula! But she didn’t. Katara put her book down on the nightstand, she wasn’t in the mood to read it anymore.  
‘how could I let this happen! How could I let him get hurt!! If it wasn’t for the spirit water he could’ve.. he could’ve…..’ She thought as a single tear came down her right cheek.  
Katara put her hand on his scar and gently started rubing it with her thumb, she didn’t want to wake him up but she couldn’t help it! She felt so guilty…..  
Aang’s eyes opened and found Katara sitting by his side. A worried feeling came over him as she looked to be deep in thought. He could feel her heart beating since the mattress was hard and Toph taught him how to feel his surroundings. She didn’t seem to notice he was awake… He didn’t know what was troubling her but he was still half asleep and could barely talk, But a few seconds later he started waking up more and felt Katara’s hand on his back. He lifted his right arm and put his hand on her cheek. She seemed startled that he was awake. Aang slowly turned he was laying on his back.  
Katara’s started crying, Aang wiped her tears away with his thumb. He now knows what is troubling her. He pulled her and she fell on top of him crying… he put his hands in her waist and hugged her. “Shhhhh.. it’s okay, it okay…” he told her as he gently stroked her dark hair. And before you know it she was asleep.  
Aang smiled to himself and was amazed by how lucky he was for having Katara, he smelled her hair. It smelled like roses. Soon enough he started to dose off too.


End file.
